ttrpg_worldsfandomcom-20200216-history
Luskan
Luskan is a port city located on the north of the Sword Coast, in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. Summary Luskan, also known as the City of Sails, is a port city at the mouth of the River Mirar on the northern Sword Coast. Despite the presence of the Ten-Towns further north, Luskan is considered by many to be civilization's farthest reach. The city is split into northern and southern halves by the River Mirar, and these are connected by the bridges Dalath's Span, Harbor Cross, and the Upstream Span. Other than the Host Tower of the Arcane, the city is dominated by two- and three-story buildings. Two inhabited islands sit in the mouth of the river: the island upon which lies the Host Tower of the Arcane (connected to both sides of the river by bridges) and Closeguard Island, which houses Ship Kurth (connected to the southern bank by a bridge). Notable Locales Northern Bank :The northern bank is walled and was almost entirely made up of warehouses. It includes the Mirabar District, a fortified compound operated by the merchants of Mirabar. The Red Dragon Trading Post, Luskan's most successful overland trading company, is situated on the northern bank, as is the North Gate, the portal between the northern and southern banks. :The docks on the northern bank consist of Whitesails Harbor, used exclusively for the Luskan navy, and the unprotected Open Shore, which is situated outside the city walls, and is the only place foreign shipping can dock. Southern Bank :The southern bank consists of a heavily fortified inner section surrounded by caravan compounds. This area is home to the majority of residents and shops. The southern bank also houses stables, the Captains' and High Captains' Court, the Market and the Prisoners' Carnival, and the town's original harbor, Dragon Beach, a lawless place where even soldiers feared to tread. Host Tower of the Arcane :The Host Tower of the Arcane is the site of real power in the city, at one point presiding over around 130 mages. While delegating laws to the High Captains, the arcanists within partake in their studies and bouts of infighting.The tower itself resembles a tree with with four limb-like spires, and exuded a magical aura that many residents find so uncomfortable that they avoid looking at it. The Cutlass :The Cutlass is one of the busiest taverns in the city, a haven for the crews of the pirate ships that dock in the harbor as well as the escorts whom they spend their share of the booty on. Seven Sails Inn :The Seven Sails Inn is an establishment on Setting Sun Street where one could actually get some sleep. However, it is also closely watched by the Arcane Brotherhood. Prisoners' Carnival :The Prisoners' Carnival is ostensibly Luskan's court of justice, although truly it is just a public spectacle of torture and execution. It was located in the most public part of town: the Market. Rat Alley :Rat Alley is a narrow alley crowded by trash, such as crates, and lined on both sides by low storehouses. It is the perfect place for thieves in hiding.. The Fried Rat restaurant -- which literally serves rat meat -- is located here. Ruins of Illusk :Some of the ruins of the city that Luskan was built atop of still existed until quite recently, namely on the western side of the South Bank not far from the Host Tower of the Arcane. Most folks stayed away from the ruins as wandering undead, restless spirits of Illusk, were known to prey on the drunks and adventurers who got too close to the hidden passageways to the old city.Crumbled walls and moss-grown statues remained. Other * Red Dragon Trading Post, a mercantile company on the North Bank. * Calling Conch, a tavern near the docks that served ale and chowder. * Clearlight, a run-down temple to Tymora and base of the Coin Spinners gang. * Cliffside Cranny, a hole in the city wall. * Drowned Rat, headquarters of the Dead Rats gang. * Bloodrun, Piers, and Reavers' Run, streets in the city. * Baliver's House of Horses, a stablehouse. * The Needle, a water tower on Setting Sun Street. Life in Luskan Its said that traders in Luskan "always wear furs, haughty expressions, and ready swords." Luskanite traders are always alert and well-armed.The people of Luskan tend to be tense and paranoid -- rightly so, because of the dangers of the tough city -- and they are extremely prejudiced against non-humans. The city is officially ruled by the five High Captains, all former pirate lords and each of which leads a faction called a "ship" named after its respective captain: Ship Taerl, Ship Baram, Ship Kurth, Ship Suljack and Ship Rethnor. However, the true power in the city resides with the Arcane Brotherhood. The High Captains encourage the harassment of the trading routes of small cities such as Mirabar, Neverwinter, and Ruathym, and make sure to avoid conflict with Waterdeep and Amn because they are too powerful. The Arcane Brotherhood also encourages local traders to treat travelers with disdain and suspicion, due to the possibility that they may be spies for their enemies, often sending low-level agents to follow strangers personally. Luskan is rumored to be allied with the Zhentarim but no evidence of this has ever been presented. Trade Luskan is the gateway to the lands northward and as such is a perfect market for ore from the Spine of the World and scrimshaw from the Ten Towns in Icewind Dale. Luskan trades silver from Mirabar and timber from Lurkwood. It also has a good business in dwarven-made weapons. Luskan is the main shipyard for Mirabar. Trade with such places as Amn and Calimshan is carried out on the neutral ground offshore from Mintarn because it is not always desirable to be associated with Luskan. The city's market only allows stalls by permit, which are only given to Luskan companies. The main offerings at the market are fresh goods, firewood and trinkets. Militia Luskan has an army of 300 spearmen and a navy of 19 dragonships. The dragonships are each armed with 70 archers. The North Gate is guarded by soldiers with spears and crossbows; in the winter they wear fur caps. Piracy While not at war, Luskan ships of war carry out independent piracy against shipping destined for other ports, with the aim of increasing trade with Luskan. While this contravenes Luskan law, the pirates are actually supplied and directed by the high captains themselves. History Module Appearances AD&D 2E: * The Accursed Tower (1999) Novel Appearances: * "Streams of Silver" by R.A. Salvatore (1989)